Something Sweet
by Suni Mozaa
Summary: aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang manis... sebanyak yang kau mau - Kim Taehyung l BTS FANFICTION l VKook l


**© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Somethin** **g Sweet**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Rate : T

Length : _Oneshoot_

Warning : Yaoi, BL Story (BxB), Typo, OOC.

PS : Rating dan genre bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita. Cast yang ditulis hanya yang muncul dalam cerita. Nama cast lain akan ditulis seiring kemunculannya dalam alur cerita.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Happy Reading_ …

.

.

Suara bola beradu dengan lantai terdengar menggema dilapangan Outdoor disebuah kompleks apartement dipertengahan kota Seoul. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan balutan _Sweater_ hitam tengah menggiring bola berwarna orange dan sesekali melemparkannya kedalam Ring. rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang halus sesekali terbang tertiup angin pagi yang sejuk.

Kim Tarhyung pemuda 22 tahun itu terus menggiring bola basketnya meski keringat telah membasahi wajahnya dan mengucur melalui dahi dan rahangnya yang tegas.

"Hei Jungkook-ah jangan bermain game terus. Lebih baik kesini dan lawan aku"

Taehyung Berseru pada seorang pemuda lain yang tengah asyik memainkan di pinggir lapangan itu.

Jeon Jungkook. pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. tetangga samping apartement Taehyung

"tidak Hyung. aku sedang malas berolahraga" Jungkook menjawab acuh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda segi empat berwarna hitam yang dipeganganya. Pemuda imut dengan mata bulat dan gigi kelinci itu tampaknya terlalu asyik dengan game yang tengah dimainkannya.

"oh ayolah. Aku sengaja memintamu menemaniku bermain basket. Kau malah asyik dengan game itu" seru Taehyung lagi. Sedikit kesal sebab sedari tadi Jungkook terus mengabaikannya.

Jungkook tidak menjawab membuat Taehyung mendengus dan kembali memainkan bola basket yang ada ditangannya. Menggiring, mendribble, dan sesekali melemparkannnya kedalam ring. Begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa menit berlalu.

Merasa bosan bermain sendiri, Pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam kecoklatannya itu kembali menatap kearah Jungkook yang masih tidak bergeming.

"apa kau masih tidak mau menemaniku bermain basket Kookie?" bahkan panggilan 'manja' itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Jungkook membuat seringai jahil terpatri diwajah Taehyung.

Mata tajam bak elang Taehyung memincing kearah pemuda yang masih duduk itu, seringai terus terpampang diwajahnya. Ia menaruh bola orange itu dihadapannya. Perlahan, mengambil ancang-ancang dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook. Taehyung menarik kakinya kebelakang lalu mengayunkannya kedepan. Hingga….

'BUGH'

"augh"

Bola orange itu melayang dan mendarat indah diatas kepala Jungkook yang dilapis Hoodie birunya.

"Hyung!" hal itu sukses menarik Jungkook dari dunianya. Dan segera berdiri mengejar Taehyung yang telah berlari mengelilingi lapangan itu sambil tertawa, mengabaikan Handhopenya yang terjatuh menghantam lantai lapangan.

"jangan lari Hyung!" Jungkook berseru lagi. Kaki jenjangnya berlari keliling lapangan itu mengejar Taehyung yang masih terus tertawa.

"makanya jangan mengabaikanku terus. Itu ganjaranmu!" ujar Taehyung. Merasa puas melihat wajah kesal Jungkook. pemuda itu terus mengindar dari kejaran Jungkook.

Mereka terus berlari mengitari lapangan itu sampai selang beberapa menit, kecepatan Taehyung terus berkurang sebab nafasnya mulai teregah. Ia menghentikan lajunya dan berhenti dibawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari lapangan itu menopang tubuhnya sendiri diatas lutut sembari mengatur nafasnya.

"aku menemukanmu!" seru Jungkook dengan sigap meraih kepala Taehyung dan menguncinya dilengannya. Membuat gerakan mencekik.

Taehyung yang masih mengatur nafasnya terkesiap saat Jungkook tiba-tiba menubruk badannya. Membuat posisinya tidak seimbang hingga tubuhnya ambruk bersamaan Jungkook yang masih mengaitkan tangannya pada lehernya. Tubuh mereka berdua jatuh terlentang diatas rerumputan dipinggir lapangan basket itu.

"augh Kookie lepaskan! Ini sakit" teriak Taehyung mencoba melepaskan cengkaraman Jungkook.

"tidak Hyung! ini balasanku. Kau tau tadi itu sakit sekali" omel Jungkook kakinya Ia lingkarkan dipinggang Taehyung untuk mengunci pergerakan pemuda itu yang terus memberontak.

"itu karena kau terus mengabaikanku. argh"

"tapi setidaknya jangan melempariku dengan bola basket. Itu sakit tahu"

"arasseo.. arasseo.. Hyung minta maaf oke? sekarang lepaskan. Leherku sakit" pinta Taehyung

"Tidak!" Jungkook bersikeras. Ia semakin mempererat cengkramannya.

"Hey.. kau mau membunuhku? Arghh.. uhk..uhkk" rintih Taehyung

"biar saja kau mati dasar menyebalkan!"

"baiklah.. baiklah.. maafkan aku.. aku janji akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang manis" bujuk Taehyung dan sepertinya berhasil, sebab cengkraman Jungkook mulai melonggar.

"sesuatu yang manis?" gumam Jungkook. Ice cream dan capcake dengan berbagai rasa sudah berlomba-lomba memenuhi otaknya.

"iya. Sesuatu yang manis" jawab Taehyung. Memutar tubuhnya kearah Jungkook yang kini tengah tersenyum membayangkan 'sesuatu yang manis' itu.

"baiklah Hyung. aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan memberikanku sebanyak mungkin" seru Jungkook. membuat seringai tipis tercipta dibibir Taehyung. Sangat tipis hingga tidak disadari oleh Jungkook.

"pasti. Tapi kita istirahat dulu. Hyung lelah" ucap Taehyung. Berbaring telungkup dan membawa tangannya melingkar dikepala Jungkook yang masih terlentang.

Jungkook mengangguk lalu menutup matanya. Mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sebab jujur saja, Ia juga merasa lelah sehabis berkejar-kejaran dengan Taehyung tadi.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai rambutnya yang halus. Terasa sangat segar dikulitnya membuat Jungkook terbuai dan hampir tertidur jika saja Ia tidak teringat dengan Janji Taehyung untuk memberikannya sesuatu yang manis.

"Hyung" panggil Jungkook

"Hmm" gumam Taehyung dengan suara rendah tapi Jungkook masih bisa mendengarnya sebab kepala pemuda itu tepat berada disisi kepalanya.

"kau tidur? Jangan tertidur Hyung kau harus membelikaknku Ice cream dan cupcake" ucap Jungkook matanya masih terpejam menikmati angin yang membelai kulitnya. Sangat nyaman.

"siapa yang bilang akan membelikanmu ice cream?" pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook membuka matanya dan menatap kesal kearah Taehyung.

"kau membohongiku Hyung? baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau berjanji akan memberikan sesuatu yang manis untukku"

Taehyung mengangatkan wajahnya menatap mata bulat Jungkook "aku memang akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang manis. Tapi aku tidak bilang akan membelikanmu ice cream. Apalagi cupcake"

"lalu jika bukan Ice cream atau cupcake lalu apa? Kau akan membelikanku permen kapas?" Taehyung terkekeh melihat ekspresi penasaran Jungkook yang menggemaskan.

"aku bilang memberikanmu. Bukan membelikanmu. Bunny"

"ck. Berarti itu bukan makanan dong" Jungkook mencibir.

"Hmm. Wae? Kau tidak suka jika itu bukan makanan?" Taehyung tersenyum. Jarinya menusuk-nusuk pipi gembil Jungkook.

"tidak juga. tapi tadi aku sudah membayangkan bahwa Hyung akan membelikanku makanan manis"

"tapi yang akan aku berikan itu lebih manis dari semua makanan manis"

"memangnya ada yang lebih manis daripada makanan manis Hyung?"

"tentu saja ada"

"ada?"

"tentu"

"apa?"

"kau penasaran?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

"kalau begitu tutup matamu"

"eh?"

"tutup saja"

"huh baiklah"

Jungkook memandang kesal Taehyung lalu menutup matanya membuat senyum Taehyung melebar.

1 detik

2 detik

Tidak ada apa-apa. Jungkook mengernyit merasa dibohongi lagi oleh Kim Taehyung. Dan Jungkook segera membuka matanya hendak melayangkan protes namun tertahan ketika melihat wajah tampan Kim Taehyung yang tengah terpejam begitu dekat dengannya.

Wajah Jungkook tiba-tiba memanas dan jantungnya berpacu kencang ketika merasakan Sesuatu yang lunak tengah menenkan permukaan bibirnya begitu lembut. Membuatnya kaku dan hanya terpaku pada wajah tampan dihadapannya itu.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan Jungkook seketika lupa bernafas ketika melihat mata Taehyung yang terpejam itu perlahan membuka. Menatap langsung kematanya dan memerangkapnya begitu dalam. Membuat logikanya hilang hanya karena tatapan mengintimidasi itu. Jeon Jungkook baru sadar jika bola mata Kim Taehyung begitu indah bila ditatap dari jarak sedekat ini.

"aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang manis" gumam Taehyung dan nalar Jungkook benar-benar hilang ketika Taehyung kembali menekan bibirnya. Memberinya sebuah kecupan polos yang manis.

Taehyung benar. Rasanya sangat manis. Melebihi makanan manis didunia. Membuat Jungkook tak kuasa untuk melawan dan hanya memejamkan matanya membiarkan Kim Taehyung menyesap bibirnya.

Pergerakan bibir Taehyung diatas bibirnya begitu halus dan membuai. Membuat otak Jungkook kosong dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Bahkan pergerakan tangan kiri Taehyung yang sedari tadi bertengger dilehernya perlahan turun menggegam telapak tangan kanannya terasa mendebarkan.

Taehyung melepaskan kecupannya dan membuat Jungkook kembali membuka matanya.

"aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang manis…." Ulang Taehyung

Dan kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Jungkook benar-benar terbuai dengan perlakuan Taehyung. Entah kenapa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalam perutnya.

Taehyung kembali menjauhkan bibirnya

"…..Sebanyak yang kau inginkan" hanya untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebelum kembali memagut bibir tipis Jeon Jungkook.

 _Lagi_. Jungkook memejamkan matanya saat Taehyung semakin menekan bibirnya. Memberikan gerakan-gerakan halus yang membuai. Menyesap bibir bawah dan bibir atas Jungkook secara bergantian.

Taehyung kembali melepas pagutannya tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah memerah Jungkook.

"bagaimana. manis bukan?" Tanya Taehyung. Dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum malu sebagai jawaban.

Matanya kembali terpejam ketika Taehyung kembali mengecupnya. Kali ini jauh lebih intens dan Jungkook benar-benar merasa dibuai oleh permainan bibir Taehyung diatas bibirnya.

Tubuh Jungkook bergetar was-was ketika Taehyung Perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya yang sedari tadi berbaring disampingnya dan menindih tubuh Jungkook. Menempatkan kedua kakinya diantara kaki Jungkook dan perlaharan meraih telapak tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya penuh kehangatan.

Taehyung Menempatkan genggaman tangan mereka diatas kepala Jungkook. Menekan bibirnya begitu dalam dan menyesap bibir Jungkook. Bergantian atas dan bawah. Taehyung mengetuk-ngetukkan lidahnya meminta akses dan tersenyum saat Jungkook membuka sedikit mulutnya. Dan merasa mendapat ijin, Taehyung menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jungkook. mengajak lidah itu untuk bertarung dan disambut oleh pemuda yang ada dibawahnya.

Jungkook hanya dapat menggerang ketika permainan lidah Taehyung semakin liar. Jungkook melepas tautan jemari Taehyung dan menepuk-nepuk dada pemuda itu ketika Ia merasa membutuhkan oksigen. Taehyung menarik diri, setelah sebelumnya mengapit bibir bawah Jungkook dangan kedua bibirnya lalu menariknya dan melepaskannya hingga terdengar suara 'cup' Diantara jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat.

"bagaimana. Manis bukan?" taehyung bertanya lagi. Tatapannya tidak pernah beralih dai bibir Jungkook yang agak membengkak.

"Hmm. Sangat manis. Melebihi makanan termanis di dunia"

"jadi…" Taehyung mengangkat sedikit badannya dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak terlalu menindih Jungkook.

"jadi?"

"kau mau menerima yang manis itu setiap hari?" Tanya Taehyung tatapannya terus mengunci Jungkook membuat Jungkook menggigit bibir bawah gugup.

"m-maksud Hyung?. I-itu tidak mungkin" Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung dari atasnya bermaksud untuk bangun.

Taehyung kembali menekan tubuh mereka. "kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"karena kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Hyung tidak boleh seenaknya menciumku" Jungkook berkata lirih. menghentikan usahanya mendorong tubuh Taehyung yang masih mengapitnya.

"kalau begitu jadilah milikku dan aku bisa leluasa menciummu"

"nde?" Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Shock dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

"ish. Aku bilang jadilah milikku"

"apa?" _Jungkook tidak salah dengar?_

"astaga Jeon Jungkook. Kookie-ku. My Bunny. Kau tuli? Aku bilang jadilah milikku" ucap Taehyung gemas.

"maksudmu Hyung?"

"astagah. Maksudku adalah… kau Jeon Jungkook.." Taehyung menedekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup mata kanan jungkook.

"jadilah.." beralih ke mata Kirinya

"kekasih.." lalu ke Ujung hidungnya.

"Kim Taehyung" kemudian dikedua pipnya

"bagaimana?.." dan kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook yang tengah terbuka.

Jungkook kembali mengerjabkan matanya. Mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Matanya menyusuri mata Taehyung untuk mencari ketulusan disana. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Pemuda imut itu tersenyum dan mengangguk malu.

"baiklah tapi berjanjilah untuk memberikanku seseuatu yang manis setiap hari" gumamnya sembari membawa tangannya untuk memeluk leher Taehyung.

"Tentu sebanyak yang kau mau" dan Taehyung kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka kedalam ciuman panas yang mendebarkan.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
